Laughing Brown Eyes
by yellowest
Summary: In which Austin mistakes her for someone else, and it may be the best mistake he's made to date. Short, fluffy one-shot. Austin/Ally.


_**I don't own anything you might recognise. This is my first story so please be nice :)**_

 _ **Hopefully you enjoy :)**_

"Kate! Kate, wait up!" The tall blond called after the petite brunette.

She didn't wait up.

He raced after her, admiring a new dress he hadn't seen her in before. It was covered in large daisies, tight until her waist, before falling to slightly above her knee, and it made her look, for lack of a better word, _adorable_.

Finally he caught up to her and turned her around, immediately pulling her in for a tight hug.

"I haven't seen you in so long! God, how long has it been?" He asked her.

A laughing voice, one that was markedly _not_ Kate's, drifted to his ears. "Um, give or take a lifetime?"

Austin froze, and pulled away quickly, taking in the girl in front of him. Really, apart from her size and her hair, she didn't have much in common with his friend. She was gorgeous in a completely different way – perfectly proportionately tiny, she looked like a miniature version of a human being. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and her huge, laughing brown eyes peered out at him, while she bit her, he couldn't help noticing, _delicious_ -looking lip in an attempt to keep from laughing.

"H-hi." He managed to stutter out. _Good one, Austin. Way to make a good first impression, idiot._

She scrunched her nose briefly and let out a dazzling, amused smile. He nearly fell to the ground in front of her. "Hi."

"You're not-"

"Nope," she popped the p. "I'm not."

"I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else. Honestly, I'm so sorry, I-"

"You're fine, you're fine. Honestly. It's not every day that a handsome stranger hugs you in the street. You're ticking something off my bucket list." She chuckled, attempting to calm the flustered man in front of her.

Her incredibly charming and goddamn _adorable_ nature were enough to get his heart racing, without even taking into account the fact that she'd just offhandedly called him 'handsome'. Did people even use handsome anymore? He was beginning to think that if they didn't it should definitely make a comeback. He pulls himself together and manages to give her a good-naturedly sarcastic response.

"Funny."

She doesn't miss a beat.

"I thought so too."

They stand and look at each other for a second, and those goddamn eyes are still twinkling at him and so he decides _to hell with it_ and tells her.

"You look beautiful."

Her eyes widen comically, and all she says is "Thank you, kind stranger," As she does a weird, but oddly endearing curtsy bob thing, before clasping her hands and bowing to him in a _namaste_ sort-of action.

As soon as she's finished her eyes manage to get even wider (really, he's honestly astonished at how large they are and is worried about the probability of things getting lost in there, as he himself currently is) as she apologizes for her awkward, dorky and faintly ridiculous actions.

"I'm sorry. That was a definite mistake. I have no understanding of how I even –"

He chuckles at her and decides to rescue the poor, adorable girl from her misery.

"It's fine. I'm Austin, by the way. Random creep who hugged you."

She smiles and shakes the hand he's offered her.

"Ally. Atrocious at accepting compliments, amazing at embarrassing herself."

"Sorry for taking up your time. You look as if you have somewhere important to be."

"Oh, no. I'm just on my way back from a, well, a fancy lunch." She explains as she pulls out her incredibly uncomfortable ponytail. She sighs in relief as her hair is no longer pulled out of her head, and smiles up at him.

He tries, unsuccessfully, to collect himself yet again, but as her hair flows around her face and her eyes twinkle and she smiles at him contentedly, it's a bit of a hard task. She looks like a beautiful angel standing in front of him. The only thing she's missing is the halo.

She's feeling slightly awkward as he just stands there looking at her with an unfathomable look, so she clears her throat and fills the silence with whatever she can think of.

"So… Who did you think I was? Not that I'll know the name but to satiate my curiosity."

"Oh. Kate Hobbes?"

She cocks her head to the side as she attempts to place the name.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell. How unfortunate."

He chuckles rather awkwardly.

She smiles at his squirming discomfort and decides she's taken up enough of his time.

"Well, anyway I'd better let you get off to whatever business you've got happening. Sorry for taking up so much of your time. And apologies that I wasn't, you know, her. It was nice to meet you. Catch you on the flipside, Austin." She gives him a small salute and turns, beginning to walk off and out of his life forever.

He can't let her go. He doesn't even know her, but those big brown eyes, and the charming, crazy and _adorkable_ personality behind them have drawn him in, and he wants – no he _needs_ \- to know her better.

"Ally! Ally, wait!"

She turns around to face him and his heart stops. No, he can't let her pass him by.

"What's up?"

Oh God. Okay, here he goes.

"Do you want to go to coffee with me?"

"Uh…" She looks unsure. "Like now?"

He looks at his phone, deciding he's going to miss his music class at university just this once.

"Yes. I mean, if that's okay. Um, please?" He cringes internally.

She giggles, but looks at her shoes, chewing her lip.

"I don't really think –"

She cuts herself off when she looks up and sees his look of hope turn to one of disappointment. She sighs, and hopes she doesn't regret this.

"Make it tea and you've got a deal." She walks up to him and as they begin walking to the nearest coffee place she continues.

"I mean, no offense, but coffee is honestly gross. It's so bad for you, and also just generally disgusting. That's probably still slightly offensive if you actually like coffee. Oops. Sorry."

He chuckles and glances down again at the petite brunette with the laughing brown eyes and adorable dress and feels the beginning of something great.

 ** _I would absolutely love a review pretty please :)_**

 ** _Have a fantastic day. All the love._**


End file.
